CERBERUS α
Cerberus a (Cerberus Alpha) '''is Stage 3:12, the last level Marina Liteyears travels through in the Mt. Snow region of Mischief Makers. Opening: The camera slowly zooms in on the face of Lunar, one of the three foes that comprise the Beastector. He throws a hand into the air and summons Cerberus a (alpha) into the fight. Immediately after Marina is shown to be riding Cat Clancer as Lunar and Cerberus chase after her, intent on destruction. Objective: Save Professor Theo by defeating Lunar and Cerberus a to complete the level. Walkthrough: '''Phase 1 Lunar will being riding the Cerberus a taking the form of a motorcycle, and firing missiles at the start. The first step, is to jump on one of them, so that you'll be free to move around the arena. Also, try to catch another missile afterword, and shake it - Shaking one makes it bigger! - and toss it at Lunar - not Cerberus a, but Lunar. Afterword, he will do one of several attacks. He will either shoot more missiles, launch a large blast, toss a shockwave at the ground, or shoot numerous green energy balls. To dodge the large blast, push against the ground, and hold down; Stay in the air to avoid the shockwaves. If he uses the green blasts, however, try to block them with B, and you'll get blue gems out of them. Continue to dodge or block his attacks, until he gives you another oppurtunity to grab a missile. Shake it, and toss it back like you did at the begginning - and remember to get a new missile to ride, if you lose the original one. After a few direct hits, and Lunar will perform phase two. Phase 2 After you give him a beating on the first phase, Lunar and Cerberus a will jump over you. Stay low, so you don't get hit, and go as far left as you can, to avoid his first attack. A crosshair will form, and lock on to an area shortly - Regaurdless of whether your targeted or not. Lunar will fire a machine gun at the target. Also watch out for his laser. If Cerberus a's tail turns back, he's going to use the laser. Move to the bottom of the screen, and as left as you can, and you'll safely dodge it. After you avoid the machine gun fire, grab one of the missiles that he's throwing back at you, and shake it up. Launch it at Lunar (again, not Cerberus a) and after a few hits he will go into his third phase. Phase 3 In phase 3, Lunar will perform a Beast Change. He then gets off Cerberus a, and Cerberus a will shoot a few blasts at you, before it moves into the background. Simpy boost right, to avoid them. Now, it's just you and Lunar. Lunar will be sliding on the ground, behind you. Approach him, and he'll do one of three things. He'll eitherr flip bckward - In which case you approach him again. He'll start flipping, but not kick; When this happens, boost back fast, or he'll slash you. Or, he'll do a real flip and kick - This is what you want. Jump over his kick, and he'll get a "!" over his head. When Lunar has a "!" over his head, you can grab him, and throw him into the ground, causing him damage. Do this three times, and Lunar will climb back onto the Cerberus a, for the final phase of this fight. Phase 4 At the beginning of the fight, Lunar tosses his gun out. Grab it, and get ready to fight. And remember, you can shake the gun, to cause it to fire a large blast, which is very effective. Lunar and Cerberus a have a few moves. They can roll back and forth - Jump over them when they do this, possibly even getting in a few shots while in the air. They can also backflip - Go over or under them when they do this, and move to the opposite edge of the screen. Also, Cerberus a can do a headbutt - just stay away from it's head. Lastly, they can do a spin in the air - Just don't approach, and you'll be fine. Whenever you are dodging, and can get in a hit, do so. When they stop rolling, and are running normally, attack Lunar with a charged gun. If he is able to hit you though, you may drop the gun. Make sure to pick it back up, because you can't hurt him without it. Soon, this fight will be over. Golden Gem: If Marina can defeat Lunar without taking a single hit, the golden gem is hers. Note this is probably the hardest battle to not get hit on, but don't give up, you'll do it eventually. Category:Levels Category:Mischief Makers Category:Boss Levels